Duelo no Autorizado
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: Amas... claro que lo haces... inmensamente pero... cuando jamás lo dijiste y el amor de tu vida se evapora... no tienes derecho a llorarle, a estar triste, tienes derecho a nada... Por suerte Remi no esta sólo luego de la muerte de Logan
1. Chapter 1

Bien... bien... una nueva historia... si, lo sé... me faltan todas las demas pendientes que tengo... pero, esta historia va para Mi hermosa Violette Moore, que es un regalito.

tarde pero llego el primer capitulo.

Esto es un mundo semi au... algunas cosas van antes otras depues... pero no altera mucho algunos acontesimientos... eso si, hago una mezcolanza... de ahi el AU

a disfrutar

.

.

.

-¡Que jodidos estás pensando, Gambito! – Grito Rogue furiosa por tener que taclear a su compañero y salvarlo de un proyectil de energía plasmatica. El tipo estaba en las nubes en pleno ataque a la mansión. Como si no tuvieran ya mucho trabajo salvando a los mocositos del demente que Deadpool había traído- ¡Despierta!

-Lo siento, cherry – El tono delicioso, gutural y felino saco un puchero de Rouge. El imbécil no podía pretender salir de todas con ese coqueto tono… lo mal acostumbraron - No volverá a pasar. Ahora, es tiempo de limpiar.

Gambito se tronó el cuello y salto a la rama de uno de los árboles más grandes que estaban cerca del estanque. En el que se había besado con Logan hacia años, cuando Logan le había arrastrado para conocer a Xavier y se metiera de maestro en el colegio de jóvenes con talentos especiales.

Esa noche cuando burlaron a los niños de vida nocturna para darse su propio rato de adolescentes hormonados, fueron minutos de golpes y rasguños. No golpes violentos sino de celo, pasionales, divertidos y lujuriosos, un choque de pieles que enfermaban al decente y brutalizaba los sentidos, así sonaba la pelvis de Logan contra su apretado culo blanco. Ni mencionar las muchas marcas en su espalda, zanjas abiertas por uñas más que por adamantium… Logan siempre se controló fuera de sus pesadillas. Nunca le hizo algo durante el sexo con sus garras, nunca con ellas… pese a lo mucho que Remi le antojase la idea.

Apretar las piernas contra la cadera, sujetándose por el cuello, golpeando su espalda contra las muchas astillas de la madera era apenas una leve molestia en su celo. En el febril golpe de adolescentes infringiendo las reglas de papi, como si aún no tuvieran los peores años de su existencia encima.

Follar en el árbol, en la sala, en el comedor, en las canchas, en todas las partes posibles por las que los alumnos pudieran pasar, era excitante. El cuarto de escobas no volvió a ser el mismo luego de un receso a la mitad de la semana en abril. Los palos de escoba habían desaparecido de la mansión luego de que Logan los metiera en su sediento ano. Remi no entendía aun el fetiche de Logan por ensancharlo, por abrirlo y exponerlo a cuatro hasta que suplicando, meneaba un poco la cadera y recibía al misericorde Logan hasta mucho después.

Menos mal que nadie pregunto por qué las cerdas multicolores estaban en el suelo, olvidadas y sin sus largos bastones de madera para poder hacer su función limpiadora.

Evitar que uno de esos insufribles niños que se escapaban por la noche los descubrieran, había sido divertido. En el día las oportunidades de que los pillaran eran inmensas, una inyección de adrenalina directo al corazón y una solución de malta y yerbabuena para las heridas del alma, que ya no escocían pero seguían presentes.

Eso había sido lo bonito de Logan, se dijo Gambito… Logan tal como era… el hombre de temperamento intratable, de modos toscos y bruscos, con la lengua afilada y la guardia alta, dispuesto a convertir a quien fuera en bistecs era hermoso, divino, rayando en el pecado… alguien tan incomprendido y desdichado no debía de existir.

Logan y el árbol, fuertes, casi irrompibles… longevos, y golpeados.

-¡Tormenta! – Demando con el nudo en la boca, viendo el rostro de Logan en su mente, esa noche en el árbol. Cuando le dijo frantoche, te amo . Ororo apenas le dio un vistazo para cuando hizo lo que le pedía sin hablar. Llevaban años juntos. Sabían trabajar en equipo. Era una de las primeras cosas que se hacía en la mansión. Entrenar, conocerse… saber… y aun con eso nadie podía entender porque Gambito estaba tan distante de todos tras la misión en Polonia- ¡Ahora!

Dos giros en las manos morenas y un chasquido en el entorno electromagnético sobre los cabellos blancos que bailaron como fuego fatuo, bastaron para que el agua del lago se elevara en bolas de líquido, separadas entre sí… que pasaban por sobre los dedos de Gambito quien las cargaba de energía Kinesica.

Jean y Xavier crearon una barrera que impidió que la lluvia de explosiones dañara al resto de los mutantes inocentes.

La casa que explota cada par de años, volvió a explotar, junto con todo lo que entraba en contacto con la lluvia explosiva. Un ataque improvisado que luego con más calma Xavier prohibiría. El daño destructivo era impresionante. Los boquetes en el suelo y la piscina destrozada. Las cachas de baloncesto y los cuartos de los chicos… lo positivo es que las instalaciones siempre eran de primera y nuevas, no pasaba mucho tiempo cuando ya debían de remodelar y construir.

Lo que no regresaría era el árbol.

El bonito árbol verde y frondoso.

Remi lo miro por un largo tiempo, sin apoyarse en su báculo o en alguna otra superficie. El resto iban y venían. Se felicitaban por reducir a su enemigo y Remi veía la absoluta nada… nada… eso era el árbol… había sido… ahora nada… un algo era ahora nada.

-¡Uff! ¡Esto estuvo cerca! – Wade se quitó la ramita que se encajó en su cráneo – Excelente ataque. ¿Quién lo diría? Los chicos buenos también tienen ataques sorprendentes – Deadpool palmeo la espalda de Remi - ¿Corazón que pasa? ¡Estas ido! ¿Te reventaste algo?

Remi seguía viendo una de las raíces que se levantaban de entre la tierra, apenas salía por encima de uno de los boquetes. Torcida y partida por la mitad. Media quemada. Demasiado destrozada y con el subir y bajar de su pecho, las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

Porque el fuego había sido lo peor de todo.

Wade se quedó quieto. Con miedo de tener que consolar al hombre. Si algo no hacía era eso. Las voces en su cabeza le decían que abrazara a Gambito o que le pateara el culo por ser tan marica. La segunda estaba ganando pero Remi se veía desconsolado. El Cajún estaba extraño. Y también estaba el asunto de que si le ponía las manos encima, Akihiro le cortaría hasta que no pudiera regenerarse.

-Gambito – Wade agradeció a los dioses por el siempre metiche profesor lisiado. Al menos él no tenía que ponerse meloso con el bombón de buen trasero, ese era trabajo de Xavier – Gracias. Tuviste una gran idea. Me recordaste un poco a Eric, siempre le han gustado las cosas a lo grande – Usualmente eran los villanos los que destrozaban la casa y no los aliados pero eso no lo iba a decir –Eric no tenía el mejor humor.

Gambito apenas y le dio una mirada a Charles, estaba más ocupado desenterrando un pedacito de la razón de su llanto apagado, lo que apenas y se podía salvar con mucho esfuerzo. Debía, tenía que salvarlo. Debía de hacerlo. Charles podría seguir hablando y él apenas le asentiría para que no dijera que era mal educado.

Xavier lo dejo pasar. Concordaba con el resto de sus niños. Gambito estaba actuando raro, aislado… y de un tiempo a la fecha, prefería pasar los días solo o en misiones, cómo cuando partía por semanas con Logan y su hijo, y volvían hechos un asco a dar clase. Aunque por esos tiempos Gambito se aislaba con Akihiro y no cómo un hombre olvidado y amargado, como ahora.

Pero no era el punto.

Esta vez, su querido "alumno" estaba ensimismado, perdido, medio tosco… casi, como… dudo un momento pero con curiosidad y arrepintiéndose de lo que haría, se introdujo a la mente de Remi.

Charles se arrepintió de hacerlo, de inmediato.

.

.

.

Remi escarbo un poco en la tierra, lo suficientemente hondo para que una raíz se afianzara y pudiera crecer sin ser aplastada por el peso del barro. Los brotes eran delicados. Eso lo sabía Gambito. Eso lo entendía… esa pequeña extensión tendría que tener tiempo, demasiado, pero valdría la pena si pudiera crecer.

Debía de crecer.

Todo en la mansión crecía… los niños lo hacían, las personas lo hacían… ellos dos habían crecido a su manera… ese árbol debía de crecer.

-Cherry – Le dijo al diminuto trazo café de raíz chamuscada… parecía una lombriz sin vida – Es un buen lugar – Y no mentía. Los terrenos de la escuela eran inmensos. Típicos de los millonarios. Nada parecido al pantano en donde creció.

Gambito dejo su bastón. No se percató de ello. Regreso a la mansión… o más bien, regreso a lo que quedaba de ella. Aun nadie recogía los destrozos.

Bestia hacia un inventario sobre lo que quedaba medio intacto a utilizable, mientras que Tormenta juntaba a los menores que aun andaban metidos en las faldas de las chicas mayores. Remi pensó en lo mal que pasarían la noche esos adolescentes sin su reproductor de música y su cama tibia y quiropráctica.

Eric loco Magneto Lincher llegaba a ver el desastre que quedaba. Sus pajaritos (Porque si, tenía personal merodeando la casa y reportándole en todo momento. Y no hablaba de Mistic. Raven era harina de otro costal) le alcanzaron a decir sobre el ataque, y sabiendo que llegaría tarde, ni se apresuró. Después de todo, sin importar el daño que pudieran intentar hacerles, las posibilidades reales de causarlo, eran mínimas, Xavier se aplicaba en eso de entrenar a los X-men.

Lo menos que ahora podía hacer era besar a su alma gemela cuando ya todo estuviera tranquilo. Ya luego de que junto con Jean construyeran los cimientos de la mansión… nuevamente.

-¿Puedes ayudar? – Demando Charles de mal humor apenas lo viera aterrizar a su lado.

-¿Quién fue…?

-Gambito – Eric ni bien tuvo que terminar de narrar su pregunta para que su "esposo" entendiera de que estaba hablando. Charles era tan predecible cuando ocultaba la cola entre las patas – Él debe de estar tan solo ahora.

-Raven debería de enseñarte a no husmear. Una patada bien dada no viene de mas – Xavier le bufo en la cara – Ya será para otro día. Daken se encargara, cuando llegue.

-¡Ya lo sabias!

-El niño habla de más.

Xavier necesitaba un trago.

.

.

.

Una semana después.

-Se extraña al maestro enojón – Dijo una de las alumnas sentadas hasta al fondo en la clase de historia, la que ahora impartía Remi… según Xavier él era el indicado…Remi le creía un descarado desconsiderado pero no podía hacer más que adaptarse, después de todo, el profesor no sabía de lo mal que le sentaba dar la misma clase que pertenecía a Logan – Era sexy.

-Además siempre nos sabía sacar de las dudas. Era interesante saber en qué tantos lugares y en que partes estuvo – La ilusión infantil no se dejó perder. La muchacha hablaba babeando, si tuviera cola seguro que la agitaría tan fuerte que podría abanicar a su compañero que se sentaba detrás de ella.

-¿Profesor? – Insistente uno de los chicos que acostumbraba a tomar notas de todo lo dicho en clase noto la falta de palabras en su libreta. Con Logan aquello no pasaba. Incluso aunque Logan nunca lo considero importante o parte de la clase, solían escapársele comentarios de la vida cotidiana, de las maneras en que se conducían las personas y eso era lo que lo convertía en un profesor admirable. Una simple ley seca pasaba a ser tiroteos, iglesias usadas como bares desde las islas exportadoras en el país, los constantes enfrentamientos entre gánsters entre ellos y contra la policía, los tratos de reporteros y algunos cumpleaños demasiado normales como para ser documentados. Historia era una clase que los alumnos se morían por tomar con Logan - ¿Profesor? No ha avanzado del título.

Los aplausos en la entrada del aula no dejaron a Remi contestar. Algunos de los chicos retrocedieron asustados por el joven mutante que se habría paso, dejando el suelo manchado de lodo. Las suelas de goma eran la pesadilla de quienes recibieron más una pata en plena cara.

-Viejo – Remi asintió, saludando de vuelta al hijo de Logan. Deken seguía con la manía de no limpiar sus botas al entrar en la mansión. Era como un bebé dejando sus primeras huellas. Logan siempre peleaba con su muchacho por lo mismo cuando vivían en el bosque, solos y juntos. Y era él quien limpiaba el desorden. Padre e hijo destrozaban la casa después de una buena pelea - ¿Tienes tiempo?

-La clase ha terminado – Afirmo.

-¡Buf! De todas formas no había nada interesante – Se quejó el mocoso del inicio y Deken le gruño cuando paso a su lado.

Remi le dio un cariñoso golpe con el bonche de hojas. Deken se quedó callado y varios alumnos que ya conocían al muchacho, se quedaron impresionados por que Remi siguiera con vida. Deken incluso se había sonrojado e inclinado a recoger las cosas de Gambito para cargarlas e irse juntos.

Parecía un perro manso.

Para el terror de todos.

-No debes de ser así, Cherry – Deken bufo.

-No seas tan indulgente – Le reprendió – Jamás te respetaran si no les pones un freno. Estaban hablando de Logan como si tuvieran derecho.

-Somos mutantes pero eso no quiere decir que debamos ser más aberraciones – Deken ya no dijo nada. Siempre discutían cuando tocaban el tema y quería pasar un buen día. Andar en la moto le pulverizo los huesos y quería un sitio para descansar – Que bueno verte aquí… ¿Un juego de cartas?

Deken enseño los dientes.

-¿En dónde?

-Encontré un bar de mala muerte, mon ami – Gambito enfundo los guantes reforzados en metal que tenía para las peleas y los escondió muy bien, no fuera que otro X-men lo viera y les aguara la fiesta – El primero que consiga mil gana.

-En tres rondas – Gambito se lo pensó. Limpiar a todos en el bar requería más de tres rondas en el póker pero, si ellos eran la casa, seguro que, de querer desde el primer juego les quitarían los calzoncillos a los demás jugadores - ¿Va?

-Ni una palabra al profesor – Susurro cómplice. Tratando de que lo planeado se quedara entre ellos y preferentemente no saliera de su cabeza.

-Si no le decía a Logan que le voy a contar al invalido – Remi no corrigió a su hijo… era gastar saliva – Y al siguiente mocoso que no te respete le arranco la lengua. Él haría lo mismo.

.

.

.

Remi considero las últimas palabras de Deken al salir de la mansión, lo pensó mientras repartía las cartas y se percató de quien estaba contando. La tipa era una inútil para la tarea, de seguro que su maridito le rompía los blancos dientes apenas llegara a casa sin un quinto. Por un momento Remi considero dejarla irse, pero… después recordó la apuesta con Deken y se le pasaron las ganas de ser caballero. Después de todo, las únicas mujeres que merecían algo de él, eran las X-men que solían romper los huesos antes de dejar que alguien les pusiera la mano encima.

Esas si eran personas de respeto.

Como Logan lo fue.

Él siempre se tuvo a sí mismo para cuidase y no ocupaba más. Para nada. Estaba bien. Pero con Logan, era diferente. Deken se quedaba corto al describir a su padre. Logan hubiera hecho más.

Mucho más si alguien lo insultaba de alguna forma.

Logan hubiera hecho más que arrancarles la lengua. Les hubiera cogido por la espalda, con sus garras, dejando que el adamantium se incrustara por entre las costillas y jalaría, tan lento como pudiera hacer, para poder pasar los pulmones por la espalda de los idiotas atrevidos, y luego los hubiera dejado tendidos al sol, colgados por sus tripas en el primer árbol o línea de luz que encontrasen en el camino.

Logan siempre fue un romántico de primera.

Así serían las cosas… si Logan estuviera vivo.

-¿Otra carta? – Pregunto Remi que era la casa en ese momento. Se lamio los labios al ver al otro hombre tan nervioso – Es veintiuno… ¿Otra carta?

-No – Lástima… de seguro que se quedó bastante corto – Gracias.

Desde los balcones escondidos del muladar estaban los grandes sujetos, tronándose los dedos porque estaban vaciando los bolcillos de su gente. De la estúpida gente que ya no tenía dinero para dejar en el bar y en sus putas. Pero, así eran las cosas.

A lo mejor las cosas acababan antes de lo predicho.

Desde la otra mesa, en su tercera ronda, Deken le avisaba con un ligero movimiento de dedos que estaba a punto de conseguir el dinero.

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, petit – Su tono, su postura, hizo de todo para llamar la atención del tipo grande y feo que cuidaba a uno de los jugadores que apostaban contra él – Me temo que tendrás que pagarle a tu chucho con una mamada porque has perdido – Un perfecto veintiuno se asomaba en la mano de Gambito – Toche.

Como pronosticó, el mastodonte se le fue encima y Deken suspiro porque en su mesa, los jugadores habían corrido apenas había empezado la pelea. Deken le hizo un gesto, desdeñando su estrategia para que no ganara.

Remi sólo se rio… medio apagado, medio contento… intentando capturar algo entre tan pobre iluminación.

Lo que fuera para no pagar.

Lo que fuera para ver algo de Logan… Deken era muy parecido a Logan.

Demasiado.

Los mismos brazos gruesos y firmes, crecidos y anchos, justo como le gustaban, velludos y pulidos contra la roca y la sangre. Algunas venas resaltaban, azules, otras verdes, calientes y vivas… así era Deken.

Una llama viva… como una vez lo fue su padre.

Siquiera Gambito se reconocía.

Allí estaba, compadeciéndose por no tener a Logan. Usando al hijo de ambos como una clase de reproductor, de consuelo… un abrigo que le cobijara con el recuerdo de Logan moviéndose como el animal salvaje que era sobre esas cabezas. Logan trepaba por los muros y brincaba desde las alturas para encajar sus garras. Deken hacia lo mismo.

Las patadas, los puños.

El aliento molesto y las malas palabras.

Trono los huesos del cuello y se dispuso en acompañar a Deken en la paliza.

.

.

.

22 años antes

-No sé qué es lo que tienes para que se te muera todo el mundo en las manos – Cariñoso saludo, se dijo Gambito. No era buena idea joder a Wolverine. Menos si acababa de perder a Itsu en un altercado tan sangriento – Cherry… no es bueno que te quedes aquí – Logan le ignoro – Necesitas quitarte la ropa.

Remi uso una mini carga kinésica, lo suficiente para que la ropa se quemara sin dañar la piel. No que Logan se quejara o le molestara, de hecho, Remi apostaba a que ni lo sentiría pero no era necesario abusar del factor curación.

La horrible prenda amarilla, que era marrón por tanta sangre seca, se esfumo en segundos. Y silbo por notar que el semental iba a pelo.

Típico.

Los machos por lo general preferían evitar la ropa interior, era más fácil meter el pene en una suave caverna sólo desabrochando los pantalones.

Logan ni reacciono.

Gambito lo cargo en hombros y se alejó de la casa japonesa tanto como pudo, tan rápido como podía.

Después regresaría por Itsu. Primero debía de atender a Logan. Eso de estar abrazando un cadáver por días no podía ser saludable.

Los hoteles del amor no eran los mejores para pasar desapercibidos, menos en la situación en la que Logan goteaba, literalmente la sangre dolorosa por tanto resquicio de lágrimas y fluidos. Por lo que había rentado un departamento amueblado, modesto pero que contaba con lo suficiente para hacer su estadía mejor.

Esos eran los momentos en los que agradecía la cuenta con demasiados ceros que Xavier usaba para mantener a sus hombres y amigos cómodos y bien atendidos en las misiones, así como en la escuela.

-Xavier escucho tu grito – Le conto cuando le puso en la bañera – Vine lo antes que pude. No había otros. Sólo tú – Trato de excusarse – Llegue pero ya era tarde – A decir verdad, no quiso separar a Logan del cadáver de su mujer… y pensó que por sí solo Wolverine se recuperaría, pero, en los últimos días, Logan había quedado quieto, sin hablar, sin moverse…. Al sol y bajo la lluvia, apestando y muriéndose con Itsu en los brazos– Logan.

-Déjame.

-¿Para qué intentes formas creativas para decapitarte? – Logan le estrello el puño en la cara, muy tentado a desplegar sus garras y enterrárselas en el pómulo, para que salieran por atrás de su cabeza - ¡Tranquilo, cherry!

-Eres un bastardo – Por supuesto que lo era. Jamás había dicho lo contrario.

-No te voy a dejar morir… al menos déjame golpearte un poco. He esperado años por poder hacerlo. No vas a quitarme el gusto sólo porque sientes que Itsu era todo.

Logan no encontró fortaleza para romperle la quijada, para responderle. El agua estaba mejor. Y era mejor descansar… Itsu estaba muerta, nada cambiaba eso.

Gambito limpio el champo del suelo, el que tiro en su caída, recogió lo más que pudo con las manos y lo embarro en el cabello de Logan.

Lo que fuera para evitar ver esos bonitos ojos embarrados en tristeza.

-Límpiate – Ordeno. Intentando que al menos Logan se tallara por sí mismo. Él no era una abuelita de la caridad. No estaba para lamer las heridas de su compañero tan íntimamente.

-Debí estar con ella – Le rebatió, aun con la saliva corriéndole por la garganta, la que sentía seca, árida, infértil… llena de pues que le castigaban.

-Pero no lo estuviste – Puntualizo.

-Debí apurarme - ¡Carajo! El mundo estaba lleno de hubieras y Gambito no estaba de humor como para que Logan le enlistara todos los hubieras que pudo conseguir de tan sólo hacer las cosas diferente. Aunque no importase el orden o el tiempo… eso era lo horrible del tiempo supuesto y predictor.

-No llegaste – Intento hacerle entender… con fuerza.

-Tenía… - Remi lo sujeto por la cara, con ambas manos… a ver si de una vez por todas Logan comprendía lo que le decía.

-Pero estas aquí… sin hijo, sin esposa… conmigo. Así que lava tu peludo trasero y ponte ropa. Necesito que comas algo y hables con Charles. El profesor está muy preocupado.

Remi no dejo que Logan viera lo mal que se sentía. Remi mismo apenas comprendía que el tipo rudo había estado llorando hasta quedarse sin llanto. Que se había aferrado con tanto amor a una fría y azul piel.

Que Logan era todo lo que nadie describió.

Apenas y alcanzaba a ordenar la lista del funeral cuando ya quería tirar la toalla. Él apenas entendía de las normas japonesas para hacer una ofrenda funeraria correcta.

Pero Logan no podía hacerlo.

-Pobre bastardo – Suspiro. Afectado más de lo creído. Logan no era un mal sujeto, ni siquiera le caía mal. El tipo hablaba y podían compartir buenas memorias con habanos y alcohol de por medio. Algunas ocasiones incluso compitieron en pulsos y divagaron imaginando a Rouge en menos ropa: sólo porque podían hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos deseaba a Rouge sexualmente, eso de poder asesinarlos les disuadía lo suficiente de cualquier intento real… aunque Remi aún no comprendía que era lo que tanto le gustaba de Titania– Te ayudare con esto – Afirmo, jalando los papales que se debían de ocupar y de disponer los números que marcaría - ¿Ragazza … hablas inglés? Necesito agendar un servicio funeral…

Tampoco eran amigos. Nada de eso. Eran un par de criaturas tristes y golpeadas bajo el tiempo, se dijo Remi cuando por fin la japonesa de la recepción de la funeraria consiguió uno de esos traductores muy monos en tiempo real.

Remi entendía que en los círculos de la espiral donde todos morían y ellos seguían en pie, soldados de guerra, soldados de juguete, sólo se tenían entre ellos… aun si no les gustaba.

Ocasionalmente a Gambito le gustaba saberse inmortal pero nada parecido a Logan. Eran similares.

Similares más nunca iguales.

-Ladrón porque tuvo que sobrevivir, casi como yo – Era eso o asesino y gracias, pero Ladrón era suficiente - ¡Bien! Mon cherry necesita que haga esto.

-¿Podría repetir eso último, por favor, honorable cliente?… la traducción no es la correcta – Comunico de nuevo la mujer a través del teléfono.

-Lo siento, petit – Suspiro – Decía que si manejan los paquetes económicos…

.

.

.

Diecinueve años antes

Y compartían una caballa, al estilo de Logan. A las afueras de toda ciudad, perdidos en el bosque. Incluso los lugareños les pedían un mapa para ir a dejarles las compras de la semana cuando ellos no podían porque la cama era más caliente y mejor plan que tener comida en el estómago.

Algunos osos picaban algo del rio que estaba cerca de su nido de amor y, acostumbrados a su presencia, no atacaban pero si buscaban entre la basura. Lo que siempre ocasionaba peleas entre ambos. Logan amaba a los osos y Remi los quería lejos de sus cilindros de desperdicios, cada semana debía de comprar nuevos porque los anteriores estaban inservibles después de ser la pelota de sus cuadrúpedos visitantes.

Hacía casi un mes, Logan le había comentado que Xavier lo requería para una de las muchas misiones del gobierno para los X-men a la que no podía rechazar, por cuestiones de buenas relaciones y esas sandeces de las que poco sabia y menos le importaba entender. Pese a que tuvo su buena dotación de clanes y relaciones complicadas cuando aún vivía en el pantano con el clan de ladrones. Como fuera, el chiste es que Logan no se había reportado pero tampoco quiso preguntar por él a Xavier… no tenía por qué preocuparse por Wolverine… nadie sabía de ellos.

Eran secreto.

Tan secreto que para cuando la vieja camioneta de la familia Annicen estaciono en su porche, escupiendo aire negro y sonando como bolsa de canicas, Gambito salió en calzoncillos, emocionado por darle la bienvenida a su mon amour, que no venía solo. Que de un azote, Logan había terminado por desbaratar a la vieja Bettsy de Annicen Jhon.

-No lo soporto – Grito Logan – Cinco minutos más con él y voy a despellejarlo.

Wolverine le beso y siguió su camino. Seguro que asaltaría el refrigerador en busca de cerveza.

-Anciano no me dejes con tu esposita de aparador – Grito Deken, haciendo lo suyo para que la puerta roja de Bettsy se rompiera y quedara en el suelo cubierto de hojas. Gambito no había limpiado de lo preocupado que estaba - ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

Gambito hubiera apreciado una advertencia antes.

-Y el viejo es marica – Las cartas que Remi seguía barajeando para asesinar el tiempo brillaron por un momento. Gambito dudo en si cargarlas o no… seguro que el mocoso se merecía un buen escarmiento pero al juzgar por las rotas ropas de Logan, padre e hijo tuvieron unas cuantas palabras antes – Bastardo y marica, que afortunado soy – Dijo con desdén.

-Cierra tu sucia boca – Logan no pudo evitar ladrar – Remi LeBeau, él es Akihiro mi hijo – Logan espero por unas explosiones, unas palabras, incluso que intentara golpear por el bolso de viaje de su hijo, cómodamente instalado en el sofá preferido de Gambito – Ya te había platicado sobre él.

-Algo dijiste – Asintió – Intento decapitarte en una ocasión – Deken alzo las manos, orgulloso por intentarlo – En otra, casi asesina a Ororo – Deken no recordaba eso - ¿Preparo papitas fritas para que las acompañen con sangre?

Deken se largó a reír.

-Es gracioso – Admitió – ¿Te conseguiste la esposa de catálogo en oferta?

Remi lanzo una carta, directo a la cara… y Deken la esquivo sin problemas, tan enfocado se encontraba en Remi que no se percató que su padre estaba ya encima de él, hasta que un par de huesos en la espalda se le rompieron contra la mesa.

-Escucha bien, mocoso – Deken trato de chupar aire – El francés puede parecer fácil, pero, él puede conseguir que desees no regenerarte - ¡Que cumplido! Se dijo Gambito – No me hagas arrepentirme de salvarte – Remi se estaba cansando – Vives bajo mi techo, vives bajo mis reglas. No hagas algo así de estúpido de nuevo.

-Lo que tu padre quiere decir – Remi interrumpió, cansado de ese tira y afloja. No quería estar con un ojo abierto mientras dormía, no era cómodo - Es que no nos trates como hacen los idiotas por los que nos escondemos. Es cansado. Y estamos en nuestro hogar, Akihiro, y es malo si no estás cómodo. Harás que Logan se sienta más miserable.

-Francés… - Canturrio semi enojado.

-Alguien tiene que ser el civilizado, cherry – Deken y Logan se miraron, tensos pero menos dispuestos a sacar las garras – Bienvenido, Akihiro… espero que te guste el estofado de pescado. No tenía otra cosa.

-No, en serio – Dijo con menos inri - ¿Lo pediste por catálogo?

-A veces lo pienso – Confeso – Es perfecto…

-¿Y madre?

-Son diferentes – Admitió – Nadie puede remplazar a Itsu. Y nadie puede igualar a Remi…

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por leer esta loqita historia. en serio.

Violette espero que te gustara.

Y saben? quiero conocer sus lindas opiniones... asi que dejen sus comentarios.

Gracias por dejarme entrar en sus vidas por un ratito y gracia spor dejarme conocerlos.


	2. Los eslabones del secreto

Cap 2: Los eslabones del secreto

-¡Prefiero irme! – Akihiro confeso – Eso de verlos follando es ¡Arg! – Grito – No, me niego a decirlo – No era la primera que los atrapaba. Y no era tan escandaloso, ya sabía que Logan montaba a Remi hasta que se vaciaba en su interior. Eso era lo de menos, pero, no era cómodo verles cada día más descarados - Magneto ocupa mutantes para una investigación. Es una exploración.

-No vas a matar a nadie – Logan reconocía esa sonrisa cabrona en los labios, la sabia bien, la conocía, era el reflejo de la sonrisa de Itsu cuando quería salirse con la suya. Pero, en Deken era sinónimo de sangre – Eric no está buscando hacer la guerra. No quiere esos militantes.

Eric no había cambiado sus ideologías, con o sin sangre, seguían siendo las mismas líneas desde antes de Charles y después de Charles, que Xavier fingiera que Eric no volvería a las andanzas era otra cosa. Logan sabia de la sed de venganza que recorría al polaco. La tortura no se olvidaba fácilmente.

Pero tampoco estaba muy deseoso de cortarle la libertad a Akihiro. El mocoso debía de aprender a andar solo y seguro, disfrutando o asesinando pero no en nombre de magneto y los mutantes, porque ya veía a Charles dándole lata si era el caso.

-Tranquilo, viejo… quiero venganza – Logan asintió. Deken hablaba del Soldado de invierno. Del tipo que asesino a su madre y que casi le asesina ese día. Para Logan sentir que las cosas estaban bien era extraño, no sentía la necesidad de su hijo por ir de casería… no cuando Remi paso tanto tiempo atendiendo sus heridas, sanándolas en cada noche en la que le atravesaba con sus garras y no pasaba nada. Porque Remi podía curarse con cierta facilidad. Quizá era un mal padre por abandonar la venganza contra el soldado, pero no era tan desgraciado para detener la necesidad de su hijo.

– Sólo averigua primero que sucede antes de atravesar algo – Aconsejo lo mejor que pudo. Si los años le habían enseñado algo era que nada era lo que parecía, aun con las pruebas apuntando algo. Nada debía de darse por sentado – Quédate. Remi preparara ese pastel de carne que te gusta.

Deken ayudo a Remi al poner los platos en la mesa de madera, una tallada por Logan que tenía cierta manía por hacer los muebles de su hogar.

Deken aún no comprendía el motivo de que los hombres no dijeran sobre estar juntos. Que cuando iban a la mansión dejaban de tomarse las manos y se trataban como viejos camaradas de armas y sólo eso. Que tuvieran que ocultarse de los X-men como hacían con el resto era tan raro. No le encontraba la razón.

Pero jamás presiono.

-Te vas – Remi pincho su carne y la enjuago en los jugos de aceite y vegetales… todos se sorprendían de la cocina de Logan pero cuando probaban la suya, nadie podía negar la sorpresa: Remi tenía la fachada de un hombre que comía directo de la lata en algún callejón a las dos de la mañana. Akihiro se lo había dicho apenas Remi le alimentara. Deken estaba tan sorprendido por tener a un chef en casa que casi salta a pedirle una dotación de postres – Podrías intentar… visitarnos.

-Veré que puedo hacer – Claro que cada tres meses se reportaría religiosamente. Sin importar donde estuviera, y de estar libre de ataduras, llegaría con ellos, por supuesto. - ¿Entiendes que estoy dándole caza al Soldado de Invierno, verdad, esposita de aparador?

-Deja de hacerte el importante, chiquillo – Dijo Logan. Remi sonrió. Logan no podía ocultar el orgullo hinchándole el pecho. Tan predecible el hombre, se dijo Remi.

-No caigas muerto, _fils_ – Pidió Gambito, preparando las cervezas para una última comida juntos en mucho tiempo. Deken puso una sonrisa idiota, adoraba el francés en boca de su padrastro. Logan le metió una colleja para ir a por Gambito y atraerle, besándolo, reclamando con celos su dominio sobre Remi - ¡Logan!

-Bien que te gusta, frantoche – Logan sentó a Remi en sus piernas, a horcajadas. Le olfateo el cuello y le gruño cerca de la oreja, erizando la piel… provocando y jurando que la sesión de amor se alargaría por horas. Más allá de mojar las sabanas, más allá del dolor en la cadera y las rozaduras internas… irían dentro y fuera del dolor para derretirse en el placer de saberse juntos.

-¡Por esto es que me voy! – Chillo divertido – Tanta miel – Le gustaba, en serio que a Deken le gustaba la tranquilidad en Logan, esa que impedía que las tres arrugas en la frente de su padre aparecieran y le avejentaran, creando una imagen saturada de miseria. Remi Lebeau le hacía tanto bien al hombre y Deken no se mentía, Remi también le hacía mucho bien a él mismo.

-No asesines a nadie sin saber bien que paso – Logan volvió a insistir – Nada de arrepentirse.

- _Chien,_ _voit avec des griffes disposées_ – Logan apreto aún más el agarre sobre Remi… - ¿Entendido ?

-Si no lo hiciera no sería su hijo – Sonrió con autosuficiencia señalando a su padre – Estaré bien, _pére_.

Logan carcajeo.

Se estaba llenando de franceses.

.

.

.

Logan había ido a llevar a su hijo al pie del camino del bosque, cerca de una de las carreteras más transitadas, la que daba a un pueblo en el que Deken compraría un boleto a la ciudad y de allí, iría a una Honda para adquirir una de las motocicletas en exhibición. Luego, según lo entendido, seria localizado por Nightcrawler para tele trasportarse hasta donde Magneto tenía su campamento.

Logan sintió un pequeño apretón al ver a su hijo irse. Esos meses juntos no fueron malos. Jamás había creído conseguir ser padre, menos poder palmearle el hombro luego de su primer reencuentro.

Era bueno que las cosas fueran a mejor.

Cualquier contacto entre ambos que no incluyera sangre, desmembramientos entre ellos, obscenidades, intentos de asesinatos y por lo general, nada de secuestros y torturas, se consideraba bueno. Lo mejor, dadas las particulares circunstancias. Otros padres pedían que sus hijos no se metieran en narcóticos, les contaran todo, que no se tatuaran ni perforaran, que fueran a la escuela y suplicaban porque sus bebés no dejaran embarazada a una muchachita cualquiera… ni a su novia de turno; él, él sólo pedía que Akihiro supiera a quien asesinar y que entendiera que estaba allí, para cuando cayera.

La casa había vuelto a ser la misma morada silenciosa de costumbre: la que siempre tenía la chimenea con madera ardiendo en ella ha pedido de Remi, que encontraba el frio desagradable. Decía que le recordaba al pantano y al hielo de la peste entrando por las ventanas, reclamándole la vida.

Y Remi iba por lo general sin camisa, normal que se acurrucara en el sofá frente al fogón.

Siempre era bueno arrojársele encima, medio pelearse por una posición cómoda hasta que Remi conseguía acotarse sobre él y quedarse dormido o cabalgándolo hasta que el clímax se expandía en leche tibia que Logan se apresuraba a lamer del vientre de Remi.

Quien sabe lo que podrían hacer ahora que no debían de cuidarse por el cachorro impertinente.

-Volverá loco a Magneto… me preocupa un poco Mercurio – Ahí estaba, lo que Logan ya se esperaba apenas Gambito consiguiera hablar – Peter es un muchacho que no está acostumbrado a alguien como lo es petit - Gambito se trepo sobre Logan, dejando su trasero sobre la cadera y se restregó un poco, jugando con el control del viejo lobo. Si algo volvía loco a su hombre aparte de los habanos y una cerveza de buena calidad sobre la carretera, eso era su trasero – Estoy seguro que Deken terminara haciéndolo brocheta.

Deken… el significado no era amable, nada lindo… pero era parte de Akihiro y debían de respetar su insistencia en seguir siendo llamado así. Nombrado como sus años más oscuros. Recordándole que por haber consolidado la relación con su padre, mágicamente no borraba años de entrenamiento y repudio, que este era parte de él y se quedaría hasta más allá de la tumba.

Remi asentía con desagrado y dejaba que el seudónimo se saliera de sus labios.

-Se las arreglará – Chisto – Estoy sintiéndote como una de esas madres histéricas que no quieren que su hijo se vaya a la universidad – Gambito mordió el cuello venoso en respuesta – Estará bien.

-Claro, nuestro megalómano cachorro esta con otro megalómano que es líder de la rebelión mutante en la cacería de un soldado de invierno con el que incluso tú no has podido lidiar ¿Qué podría salir mal? – Rezongo. Sólo Gambito podría decir cosas tan serias con ese tono de burla y hacerlo sonar amenazante.

Logan gruño, desde la garganta hasta la boca, un tipo de vapor saliendo por las ensanchadas fosas nasales que pronosticaban un ataque… Remi se rio un poco antes de sentir el golpe contra su espalda y su cabeza siendo considerada por la enorme mano de Logan, evitando que se golpeara en el reposabrazos.

Lo dicho, Logan no era una bestia desconsiderada.

Remi apresuro sus manos al cinturón que estorbaba tanto. Agradecía ser hábil con los dedos, la porquería que tanto le gustaba usar a Logan era un lio para quitar en los momentos más apremiantes. Se atoraba justo cuando el pestillo de fierro se hacia atrás y le impedía a su mano hurgar dentro para exprimir el caliente miembro que crecía cada segundo, morado y palpitante, escurriendo jugo que por las ansias que olía, no podría poner en su boca antes de que le encajara contra la primera superficie.

Las folladas rápidas y sin consideración no eran raras, casi siempre después de la temporada de caza eran la ley, Logan regresaba estresado porque algunos imbéciles lograban colarse en su territorio y eliminaban a algunos animales para adornar su sala. Después de partirles la cara, Logan regresaba a seguir con el furor y drenar la ira… por lo que Gambito siempre estuvo dispuesto a pillarle el gusto a lo brusco.

No que le costara o le desagradara. No era una damisela que no pidiera que le rompieran para variar.

-Sólo mételo, vaquero – Jadeo, lleno de adrenalina.

Logan giro a Gambito, le levanto la cadera y le bajo los bóxer. Separo las nalgas y uso su lengua para lubricar un poco. Su frantoche aún estaba resentido de la faena de la noche en la que le extendió por horas con juguetes enormes y vibradores, poco faltaba para que su puño se hiciera del exquisito interior rosado.

Remi dejó escapar el gemido ahogado por la frescura de la quemadura, se auto empujo en el cojín y meneo la cadera, satisfecho por esa músculo entrando y saliendo, lamiendo con insistencia. Jalando con ternura los resquicios de su amor.

Logan sostuvo a Remi por el cuello, apretando para mantener firme su cuerpo pues los envistes siempre movían a Remi de lugar. Empezaban en un sitio y terminaban en otro… esto no era el pilla, pilla era mejor no raspar las rodillas.

Logan enfilo su carne, palpitando con las venas saltadas y violáceas, rogando por tener unas apretadas paredes que gozar.

Dentro.

Fuera.

Un instante para acomodarse y seguir bombeando. Las piernas de Remi se explayaron, extendiéndose hasta que una salió del sofá, cayendo por el costado, permitiendo a Logan enterrarse más y empujar hacia delante, casi aplastando a Gambito, que sujetaba el peso de ambos con tres extremidades.

Logan busco el pene goteante de su amor… porque eso era Gambito, era el amor que no le dejaría y al que no abandonaría. Siempre traía muchas ventajas que fuera de vida tan longeva con un aditamento de factor curativo lento pero constante… Gambito tardaría en irse.

Froto la cabeza rosada con sus duros dedos, Gambito tembló por sentir las yemas rasposas acostumbradas a cortar madera y enfundar armas con las que Logan le bombeaba. Le dejo entre los nudillos duros como roca por la cicatrización constante de tejido cada que sacaba y metía sus garras para seguir con el mismo trato con los testículos. El pequeño orificio uretral burbujeo el trasparente placer, con el que Logan embadurno el falo hasta los pesados testículos que se balanceaban al ritmo de sus envestidas.

Estiro un poco la piel y la contrajo, provocándole los espasmos de lujuria a Remi. Apenas podía sostener su cara sin estrellarse contra el mullido confort.

-Dilo, Lebeau.

-Estas lento, viejo.

Logan aumento el ritmo, y apretó con fuerza sus dedos sobre la base del falo, creando un anillo que impediría que Remi terminara.

Un poco de dolor era bueno.

La queja no se hizo esperar, un arqueo de espalda que Logan ignoro y siguió con su menester. Remi alcanzo a erguirse, llevando sus manos hacia las nalgas de Logan, consiguió apretar la cadera, imponiendo su propio paso, más lento, más tortuoso, castigador y venenoso… marcando con sus dedos.

-Si no llego… tú no acabas – Rezongo con apenas un hilo de voz… manteniéndose al borde del desmayo – Aquí – Indico, guiando a Logan a su boca – Bésame – Logan se sorprendía por la flexibilidad de su francés… cualquier otro se hubiera roto el cuello – Ahora – Gambito se escapó del poderío y consiguió que ambos terminaran en el suelo – Yo arriba, mon ami.

Gambito se colocó el cinturón negro que odiaba en el cuello, de collar, cuya punta la tenía Logan e insto a jalar, que apretara y cortara un poco de su aire, quería estar cerca de ese peligroso placer. Logan no se hizo de rogar, enredando el cuero en sus nudillos, acerco lo suficiente la boca de gambito y le trago, le demando… el beso apenas y dejaba respirar a Gambito lo poco que se le permitía. A Remi no le importo, continuo, cabalgando y mareándose, sintiendo el cosquilleo de su ano punzando por seguir siendo llenado, pidiendo por más… mucho más…

Logan entendió la insatisfacción en el apretado anillo, le succionaba, le trabajaba en espasmos que le exigían llenarlo más a fondo, más a lo ancho… que le reventara de ser necesario… que se corriera y que le derritiera.

-Logan – Wolverine le empujo, se puso en pie y levanto por el cinturón a Gambito, le dejo suspendido hasta que Remi encontró el camino a su brilloso pene, adiamantado por los intensos fluidos del interior de Gambito. Remi comenzó a mamar, succionando y dejando que llegara tan adentro que por poco y no controlo las arcadas – Logan – Gemía una y otra vez… perdiendo la fuerza en sus piernas, en las manos… apunto de colapsar…

-Aun no terminamos, Remi.

-Por favor… ahora – Logan jalo con fuerza, enojado por la insistencia – Logan – Remi insistía con el tema siempre que podía, Logan se mareaba con eso. ¿No era suficiente atravesarlo en las noches de pesadillas? ¿Por qué quería que usara sus cuchillas en el sexo? – Lo necesito… lo quiero… no muy profundo… no muy largo… lo quiero.

Sin mucha opción Logan desenfundo una de sus cuchillas. La carne entre sus nudillos se abrió… y Gambito gimió… deleitándose antes de tiempo: por fin Logan accedería a una de sus fantasías. Seguramente la partida de Akihiro le había afectado más de lo que considero si es que cedía a esto.

Logan puso de espaldas a Remi, le aplasto con su pie contra el suelo y tenso el cuero, suspirando por la deliciosa sensación de poseer a esa belleza. El filo plateado se deslizo por la rodilla blanca y beso el interior de los húmedos muslos y se entretuvo un rato allí, besando y floreciendo la piel, enrojeciéndola y sangrando a cada milímetro que avanzaba. Remi seguía suspirando, gritando y gimiendo, encantado por la cara en Logan… que disfrutaba de su placer.

La cuchilla llego al escroto y siguió por el falo, hasta llegar a la pequeña uretra que seguía vaciándose de vez en cuando, sacudida por los espasmos que enloquecían a Gambito… Logan apretó más allí y apenas un corte fue suficiente para la explosión… por seguridad, Logan retiro su cuchilla.

Logan tiro del collar y Gambito se retorció, temblando por su placer eyaculado.

-Aun no – Aviso Logan abriendo las piernas de Remi y poniéndoselas sobre los hombros, doblándolo para dejarle entrar – Anda, tan caliente, tan estrecho… tan perverso - Dijo mientras seguía bombeando por ese pasaje que se contraía y apretaba por tanta sensibilidad.

-Duele – Admitió, demasiado sensible por el recién orgasmo -¡Logan!

-Es mi turno – Remi sintió el apretón cerrándose cada vez más, quemándole la piel, jalando cada tantas envestidas. Logan enrollaba el cuero cada que sentía su pene pulsando, el semen atrapado… a punto de marcar lo que era suyo.

La erección de Gambito volvió a crecer, asegurándole a Logan que todo iba bien… que su amante podía aguantarlo y lo disfrutaba. Gambito siempre era honesto en el sexo.

Logan beso a Remi, justo cuando el apretón de su estómago le avisaba del fin, quemando en su pelvis, en el cuello, en los labios en los que tanto Remi lamia y succionaba, mordiendo de vez en cuando, chupando por un poco de aire.

El final llego como siempre… sensacional, como el fuego, ardiendo aún bajo un tornado. Enardeciendo el cuerpo y drenándolo.

Los pulmones estallaron… el grito opaco y ahogado se deshizo entre ambos.

Remi convulsiono antes de desmayarse… Logan aflojo el improvisado collar y volvió a besarlo.

-¿Frantoche? – Pregunto apenas consiguiendo el habla - ¿Remi? – El brillo debajo de ellos altero a Logan, apenas comprendiendo que Lebeau había perdido el control de su mutación por el placer.

Cogió a Remi justo a tiempo, el suelo había estallado.

Aun con eso, Remi no se despertó… Logan suponía que era por la situación. Cargo a Remi hasta su habitación y lo coloco en ella, para que ambos pudieran descansar.

-Eres todo un caso, amor mío – Beso su frente – Hay que dormir un poco. Buena idea, frantoche.

.

.

.

 _-Vuelas hoy – Explico Remi por teléfono – Si, si, comprendo… Logan aun no sale del cuarto. Los chinos estos me ponen de los nervios – Xavier no le corrigió – Ayer había un ninja en el techo… ¡Un ninja, profesor! – Xavier podía sentir el sano escepticismo en Remi._

 _-Itsu era una mujer de cuna, Gambito. Es normal que quieran cuidar al marido de su difunta ama. Puede que le odien y eso, pero, el honor no les deja asesinar a Logan, aun cuando quieran hacerlo. Por las dudas, no lo dejes solo. Y ten cuidado con ellos – Explico haciendo las señales a sus alumnos para que fueran al andén correspondiente – Llegaremos en 12 horas._

 _-Podrías haber traído el jet…_

 _-Esto no es una misión de los X-men, Gambito… es apoyo para Logan… como amigos – Gambito bufo – Evitemos que el gobierno nos note._

 _-Como sea… sólo lleguen – Gambito alcanzo a ver como uno de esos hombres de negro se colaba por la cornisa de la ventana, verificando el estado de Logan… o la presencia de Logan en su cuarto y se iba de nuevo – Este sitio es horrible._

 _Colgó con ganas y se dignó a entrar al cuarto de Logan…_

-Son pesadillas – Dijo Logan, dándole un vaso con agua – Normalmente soy quien te atraviesa con las garras.

Remi casi arrebato el cristal de la mano y se empino el contenido.

-Podría ser ron.

-Aun no entiendo cómo te gusta esa porquería – Logan fue a la cocina por la botella – El güisque es mejor para olvidar – Remi le ignoro, más concentrado en el ardor en su garganta, cosquilleándole y vaciándole la mente por un momento - ¿Qué fue?

-La primera vez que te vi degollado – Logan se sonrojo, mal humorado por el pasado – Preguntaste.

-Mejor miénteme, mejor. Odio causarte dolor – Si, ahí estaba, la sensación de impotencia y culpa, a la que Wolverine tanto era adicto a sentir por costumbre - ¿Y bien?

-Es muy temprano, pero está bien… - Se estiro – Necesitamos víveres. Vamos al pueblo.

Logan se odio por preguntar.

Las compras no eran lo de ambos. Por eso tenían personas a las que les pagaban.

¿Por qué su frantoche siempre se esforzaba por hacer las cosas más maricas?

-Como si no comprases tu propia comida antes, mon ami – Remi le paso la caja de latas en conserva para que las pusiera sobre la camioneta – Anda, faltan las tres cajas de leche – Remi amaba la leche, para mitad del mes Logan no vería nada de esos 36 litros - ¿Y si compramos bebedores?

-Lo que quieras – A los colibríes les gustaría la idea… y Remi podría relajarse un buen rato – Anciana, nos llevaremos esto.

-La carne seca es mala para los huesos, Logan – Riño la vieja mujer apretando los nudillos, embolsando los paquetes – Que no llegaras a mi edad si sigues así.

-Le sorprendería – Si, esa era otra de las razones por las que se mudaron a un pueblo tan lejano. No era cómodo que los reconocieran como mutantes, como X-men. Siempre había alguien que pedía un favor, que tenía un trabajo, que quería una fotografía… ellos no eran estrellas ni fenómenos, no deseaban nada de esa atención – Tranquila, vieja, Remi no deja que coma mucho de esto. Dice que insulto su buena comida.

La señora dueña de la única dispensadora grande del pueblo les asintió. Los chicos siempre fueron amables con ella, le ayudaban con la granja cuando podían o necesitaba algún favor, jamás se negaron a reparar la tubería o a ir a espantar a los imbéciles que querían que vendiera su propiedad, ella siempre pensó que ambos hombres deberían de irse a otra parte, un pueblo más amable que los tratara bien, pero, se negaban.

Así que por lo menos, estaba feliz de atenderles y darles descuentos siempre que podía.

-Regresen pronto.

Remi se despidió con un beso y condujo a la herrería, siempre contaban con buenos materiales.

-Quédate dentro – Ordeno Logan al notar que en la entrada estaban los muchachos homofóbicos del lugar. Eran niños… jóvenes adultos que no superaban los veinticinco pero a los que no había podido poner en su lugar. Remi insistía en no hacerlo y Logan no quería que le dijeran algo, porque entonces sí, Gambito no conseguiría que no les golpeara un poco – No tardo.

-No hagas destrozos – Aviso con buen humor – Después vamos al bar.

Ni pudieron ir al bar, pero al menos habían hecho que les vendieran la mesa de billar con seis taco´s y dos tizas usadas. Eso luego de que Logan les diera la paliza a los hijos de papi por arrojarle huevos a Remi… huevos que sólo ensuciaron la camioneta.

Remi era rápido.

Y Logan, hervía rápido.

-Sus caras, Cherry - Rio sujetándose el estómago, tirado en la alfombra de su sala – Se cagaban en los pantalones. Jamás creyeron que lo harías.

Era mala idea molestar a Logan.

Eso se veía de lejos… Remi no comprendía como es que los demás no lo olían. Bastaba ver a su mal encarado amor para saberlo. Con ese gesto adusto y labios apretados, siempre empuñando las manos… siempre cuadrado. A lo mejor eran suicidas.

-Hay idiotas donde quiera – Dijo, bebiendo de su cerveza – No esperaron que los desmayaras – Le regreso y Remi fingió demencia - ¿De cuándo acá que seas la mujercita es sinónimo de debilidad?

-¡Hey! – Le golpeo con uno de los cojines – No soy la mujercita - Logan rodo los ojos – Logan, joder, que no soy la mujercita de nadie.

-Eres el muerde almohadas más adorable, frantoche – Logan dejo su cerveza y se instaló entre las piernas de Remi – Violable – Remi dudaba que la palabra existiera positivamente – Sexy y sucio – Remi no lo negaba, amaba cuando Logan hablaba como camionero – Eres la zorra gozosa que va a mamarme hasta dejarme seco - Logan le empujo su cadera a la cara, extrayendo a su deseoso pene aun dormido – Abre la boca… Remi – Y la cosa se estaba poniendo buena.

-Veamos qué tanto.

Remi succiono de una, mientras que rodeaba con su lengua la circunferencia, acariciando al tiempo de mamar, un arte que Logan sólo había encontrado en las prostitutas que contrato en las zanjas de la guerra pero no era buena idea decírselo a Remi cuando tenía sus dientes tan cerca… Remi jugaba con su uretra y usaba sus manos para ampliar el placer, una de ellas se encargaba de sus sacos y la otra penetraba su anillo.

Logan debía de controlarse o dejaría caer todo su peso sobre el cuello de Remi… y no. Su pene seguía en peligrosa posición.

-Te amo – Rugió casi convulsionando – Te amo… te amo.

Logan se estiro hacia atrás, llevo su mano al falo que golpeaba sobre el estómago de vez en cuando, con suavidad por el vaivén de Remi al encontrar sus puntos…

-Tienes habilidad, ladrón – Lloriqueo. Él lo sabía… Remi podía robar lo que quisiera, su corazón en este caso – ¡Ahí! – Grito.

Remi apresuro, trago hasta la base y a la punta, sentía la vibración del esperma pujando por salir disparado a su garganta. El olor a hombre que exudaba desde el vello y la piel, expeliendo desde los muslos sudados… Logan olía fuerte, seductor… un aroma que penetraba por su piel y se impregnaba.

Remi estaba seguro que olería a Logan por semanas después del sexo.

-¡Largo! – Logan estuvo a punto de sacar sus garras cuando afuera unos ineptos hombres aporreaban su puerta - ¡Maricas! ¡Besugos de mierda!

-Aquí – Dijo Remi sacando el pene de sí. Logan ahora si quería matarlos… - No valen la pena…

-Vuelve a chupar y los dejo – Remi siguió con la tarea… no había nada de valor… el carro siempre podía ser reparado, el aerosol no pintaba por la recubierta especial que compraran.

Nada pasaría.

-Abominaciones. largo. Fuera. Bestias. Asco – A Logan le hacían difícil sentir placer – Zorras… Vengan a que les llene… debe de ser complicado hacerlo entre nenazas.

Logan salió, sonriendo lo más cabrón que podía.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto Gambito a la nada – En serio que son suicidas.

Nada era peor que cortarles el rollo… claro, excepto, insular a Gambito.

-Este quiere que se la metas, Jack - Silbo Carlo viendo a Logan, desnudo y erecto, sino estuviera tan drogado, vería el entrenamiento militar a cada centímetro.

-Veo que sabes lo que tengo aquí para ti, marica – Logan conto ocho cerdos de más de uno ochenta, con sus armas en los pantalones y bats sobre los hombros. Predecibles – Échate zorra, te gustara. Trae a la otra puta… - Gambito escucho el hueso romperse, el lamento agudo y percibió el olor de orina…

La pelea había comenzado.

-Espera – Pidió Gambito yendo en pelotas al lado de Logan – Deja algo, mon ami – Echo un vistazo al hermoso y grueso mástil aun hirviendo - ¿En serio?

-La pelea también es excitante.

-Sin trampas – Le recordó. Logan sonrio y Remi no pudo evitar sentir la diversión por sobre el enojo – En serio – Logan asintió. Nada de habilidades mutantes. Eran un par de gays, normalitos… que debes en cuando asaltaban los bares de la zona en los juegos de cartas y apuestas de pulsos para ganar dinero extra para comer… pero sólo eso.

No era Wolverine ni Gambito… eran Logan y Remi.

Eran el Logan destrozado que había intentado suicidarse.

Eran el Remi terco que forzó la relación hasta que se encamaron.

Eran los amantes que alimentaban animales y rescataban lo que podían de su humanidad.

Eran personas que sólo querían ser felices y descansar.

No era mucho desear.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer.

Por cierto lo que dice Remi en francés es Cachorro, con las garras siempre dispuestas alentando a que si es necesario asesinar lo haga.

Akihiro llama padre a Gambito en francés…

Bueno, esto ha sido todo por esta entrega…

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


	3. Decadencia

CAP 3: Decadencia

-Apaga esa mierda – Gruño Logan. Moviéndose entre las sábanas que le cubrían apenas la entrepierna. Sus extremidades inferiores seguían enredadas entre las de Remi. Dormían muy juntos y despertaban juntos. Así eran las cosas – Remi.

Gambito tanteo el terreno de la mesita de noche sin abrir sus bonitos ojos, los mismos que Logan amaba ver en la faena del sexo, en las mañanas pese a que estuvieran cubiertos por lagañas… Logan adoraba esos ojos satíricos, casi infernales. Negros como las noches de asalto y rojos, como la sangre que derramaba. Obscuros, como las pozas que visitaba antes de tener corazón y carmines, igual al corazón que le devolvió la vida.

La mano siguió golpeando sin éxito la superficie. El celular seguía sonando. Una y otra vez, insistente. E insistente, su mano continuaba intentando dar con el asqueroso aparatito.

-Logan, Remi… Los necesito – Ambos hombres gimieron al sentir a Xavier invadiéndolos, con cierta cortesía pero presionando para levantarles. Charles estaba ahí, pero, no se movía… era como si respetara su privacidad, pese a que los asaltaba en la mañana como una prostituta lista para cobrar. El celular seguía sonando – Hay una misión que requiere ciertos talentos.

-¿Si puedes hacer esto porque chingas con el puto teléfono, Charles? – Logan volvió a gemir, distraído en intentar encontrar una manera de asesinar al culpable directo de su mala mañana. Y él que deseaba los labios de Gambito rodeándole y provocándole hasta derramarse en los prados más calientes del paraíso. El culo de Remi era tan bueno como la ambrosía– Para con la mierda esa.

-Es Bestia quien está al teléfono – Xavier indico a su amigo que detuviera el infernal sonido del timbre. Quería a sus X-men de buenas. Logan era difícil en sus mejores días, irritable en los peores. Era un animal salvaje por decirlo decente. Remi no era muy diferente – Los espero presentables. Pasaran por ustedes en unas horas.

Charles les dejo enseguida, conservando el recato de siempre, sin husmear de más. Sin saber que sus muchachos estaban encamados y felices. Viviendo juntos como pareja y no como camaradas heridos que intentaban salvarse de la deseada muerte y se alejaban de todos para no agobiarse de los intransigentes humanos.

Logan bufo y uso sus brazos como almohada. Remi se acurruco un poco más. A ambos les costaba deshacerse de la cama.

En otro tiempo, Logan hubiese encontrado trabajo, despertado a los primero rayos de sol y quizá con resaca para ir a cumplir una jornada por una miseria de dinero y Remi por las mismas en lo de la resaca, buscaría como gastar todo el dinero que gano en la noche de cartas… lo bueno de estar juntos, era que nada del otro les incomodaba.

La desnudes.

El olor a vicios.

La incesante hora de gemidos y gritos, con los siguientes embistes de adamantium.

La explosión de las camas.

No era molesto andar de vagos.

No era raro ser ellos mismos.

-¿Crees que el profesor se enterara? – Remi murmuro, poco interesado en realidad. Era una plática para des modorrarse. Su pastosa lengua pidió a gritos algo de Ron. A lo mejor Logan guardara una botella de Wisky bajo la cama.

-No. Se sentía cómodo – Le contesto con las mismas ganas – Charles no puede esconder su turbación cuando descubre secretos y te esta "viendo" a la cara – Logan sonrió apenas vio el trasero al aire. Remi colgaba de la cama, rebuscando debajo. Sacando calcetines sucios y pantuflas… hasta que dio con la botella de vidrio y se le iluminaron los ojos – Se sonroja, tartamudea… Intenta no quedarse como bobo. Pero falla. Hasta parece tierno.

-Me pondré celoso – Se irguió, sentándose sobre su trasero y cruzando las piernas. Frente a frente, Logan no disimulo ver ese mástil flácido y coronado por el frondoso bello – No sabía que tendrías esto por aquí – El Ron lamio las paredes verdes de su contenedor al ser sacudidas con cuidado - Mi favorito. Si estas tan seguro con lo de charles, bien.

-Charles me encontró – Remi lo sabía – Sé cómo piensa. En cuanto al Ron, lo guardaba para emborracharte. Esta noche te ataría al techo, dejándote abierto y suspendido de cabeza, con tu agujero abierto y metería la botella, más allá de la boquilla, hasta donde se engrosa – Remi se lamio los labios – Vertería algo en tus entrañas, la sacaría y te bañaría con el resto. Tenía pensado esperar hasta que suplicaras por mi polla. Ebrio, sudoroso, suplicante… como una virgen violada.

Remi jadeo.

Los juegos de Logan eran excitantes. Rozando la sumisión y quizá un poco del sadismo pero él mismo no era diferente. Masoquista y frustrado.

Recordar el roce de las sogas estrangulándole las muñecas, adormeciéndole las piernas y asfixiándole, le pusieron a tono en segundos. Su pene pujo contra el aire fresco, a la vista codiciosa de Logan.

Un poco de eso no estaba nada mal.

Lenguaje burdo.

Muescas depredadoras.

Promesas de placer infinito.

-¿Y sabes lo que estoy pensando, señor? – Pregunto, juguetón. Soñando con la escena. De seguro que Logan le hacía andar sobre sus rodillas si lo ponía en el suelo para usar su lengua sobre su ano. Logan adoraba los besos oscuros.

-Quieres mi peludo trasero en la ducha, moviéndose sobre ti, a cuatro… succionándome con tu apretado y jugosos agujero – Contesto. Remi se lamio el labio y le devoro la boca. Despacito. Con afecto. Las mañanas eran para estar tranquilos. Y más si debían de ir a una misión.

Ellos no querían que los demás supieran de ellos.

No porque no confiaran en su familia. No se trataba de eso.

Pero querían sus secretos. Su vida.

Querían pertenecerse y ser sólo de ellos mismos.

Nada de cenas familiares con los niños de Charles llamándolos marido y marido, o siendo los tíos buena onda que rompían cráneos. Nada de eso.

Ellos eran de ellos. De sí mismos.

Ellos eran su paraíso.

Y los paraísos no se compartían.

.

.

.

-Una droga sintética está siendo procesada en estos momentos en los laboratorios de Straker, claro, que sin él. El profesor ha visto en las mentes de algunos mutantes que han logrado salir de ese horrible lugar gracias a Mystic y la rebelión, lo que diseñan – Logan y Remi fingieron no ofenderse por la falta de educación del muchacho para soltarles la misión antes que un cordial saludo – Lo que tienen es una especie de "algo" que desintegra la mutación y convierte la cadena ribonucleica en una masa gelatinosa que no puede contener la mutación natural y el recipiente, el mutante, muere en unos meses. Se supone que está diseñado para que el objetivo en cuestión consiga adaptar sus células a una cadena menos evolucionada y conserve el rasgo homo sapiens intacto… en pocas palabras, esta medicina, este antimutageno está diseñado para asesinar a nuestra especie desde la sutileza de la adaptación – Ciclope apenas había respirado.

El profesor Xavier había demostrado su preocupación. La suficiente y era angustiante para Scott. Usualmente Charles Xavier esperaba en la mansión a que les agredieran y golpeaba con todo lo que tenía, moderándose ocasionalmente si la situación lo ameritaba pero, ahora, antes de un ataque opto por hacer el primer movimiento defensivo/agresivo.

Excesivo para muchos.

Aún para él.

-Y el profesor nos comentó que el mejor para esto eres tú – Ciclope le dijo, sin tacto alguno. Logan consiguió que el asco no se reflejara en la cara. La situación no le gustaba. Podría decirse que se sentía sucio de nuevo. Como cuando era un mercenario. Era requerido, presumido, bien pagado pero muerto en vida – Que porque saben trabajar juntos – Y no quería que Remi supiera de eso.

Apenas el equipo les recogiera en su pueblo, con el camuflaje a tope y sin poder ser detectados, los miembros más jóvenes mantuvieron a raya sus preguntas sobre ellos viviendo juntos. Ya que en la escuela no eran precisamente muy tolerantes entre ellos. Verlos tan cercanos era una experiencia que a Jean o Tormenta les sabia extraña, aun.

Remi empezó con el juego de cartas, barajeando cada tantos segundos. Distrayendo sus propias reacciones que evidenciaban a los jóvenes ansiosos por acercárseles y averiguar.

El mutante azul no pariente de Bestia como lo llamaba Logan, le llamo a una de las esquinas de la nave sin tacto alguno. Sin importarle levantar más curiosidad sobre los adultos.

Logan hizo callar a Kurt, pues el azul iba a darle el reporte de su hijo en las filas de Magneto. Kurt se quedó estático, a pedido de Logan, esperando a que le dejara irse. Wolverine le escudriñaba directo a los ojos. Kurt se dijo que a lo mejor Logan no estaba interesado en Akihiro.

Las apariencias engañan, se dijo Remi, quien noto a Logan olfatear discretamente a Nightcrawler para encontrar indicios de su hijo.

Logan confiaba más en su nariz que en las palabras.

Remi descubrió que Logan podía tener parte de Sabueso en sus genes mutados. Era capaz de oler el estado anímico de las personas por la huella hormonal que dejaban en otros en el tacto. Deken debió de haber tocado a Kurt, ya fuera una palmada o un abrazo… Remi veía más posible un puñetazo. Lo que fuera. El chiste era que bastaba para tranquilizar a Logan.

Se veía contento por su hijo.

Una cándida pero casi desapercibida mueca que le arrugaba los labios en la zona superior izquierda que se borró cuando Ciclope le comenzó a explicar los pormenores de ser escogidos.

-En primera: no trabajamos juntos – Remi mejor se concentró en su juego de solitario. Llegar a las montañas canadienses seria largo. Además, Logan estaba en lo correcto, ellos no trabajaban juntos… se encargaban de hacer de niñera del otro, eran el guardaespaldas del otro en las misiones. No compañeros. No amigos. No esas mierdas – Segunda: Estoy al mando. Nada de bebés estorbando – Señalo a Ciclope. Desde que su hermano falleciera, Scott Summers se creía el líder e igual lo sería, llegado el momento, se recordó Logan… Logan era uno de los pocos que tenía recuerdos de sus saltos en la línea del tiempo. Pero los episodios se intercalaban y no eran simples de comprender. Y tampoco estaban en orden - Tercero: obedezcan a Gambito. El francés está a cargo después de mí. Cuarta: Es de entrada por salida. Nada de peleas. Sólo reconocimiento.

-¿Y Deken? – Pregunto Remi a Kurt. Logan seguiría diciendo las muchas reglas que se debían de acatar bajo su sombra. Logan odiaba perder. Y más detestaba que alguno de esos mocosos a los que tanto amaba se murieran, así que no lo permitiría. Lo dicho, Logan detestaba perder - ¿Cómo va? Él dice que todo está en orden – Señalo a Logan. Kurt de nueva cuenta se preguntó cómo es que esos dos se entendían si apenas cruzaban palabra - Pero, vamos, Petit debe de estar pateando traseros. Magneto debió de hacerlo volar más de una vez.

-El señor Erick se lleva bien con Deken – Fue todo lo que dijo. Aún era extraño que Mercurio aceptara a Deken. Y que Magneto leyera en compañía de la bestia esa que parecía que únicamente entendía de golpes. Deken había pasado las murallas de Mercurio y Magneto con facilidad.

Kurt no les dijo sobre los mutantes que perdieron las peleas contra Deken.

Suponía que de alguna manera, lo sabían.

.

.

.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo.

Aburrido.

Al aterrizar, Remi, cuidando que nadie les pillara, tomo las nalgas de Logan en sus manos, amasándolas con gusto. Restregándose y soplándole en el cuello.

El viento frio de esos pulmones terrestres no eran mejor que el aliento que Logan soltaba sobre su cuello y al que extrañaba tanto.

-Bien hecho, amore – Logan ronroneo – Nadie noto lo nervioso y asustado que el viaje te puso. Nadie pensaría que odias los vuelos – Se burló.

-Quiero una buena recompensa, después.

-A cuatro puntos, Cherry – Prometió – A cuatro y hablando sucio.

Logan ya quería terminar con el encargo.

-¡Yuhuuuuuuu! – Logan chirrió los dientes - ¿Me extrañaron? – Logan atravesó a Deadpool con sus tres garras, justo en el hombro. ¡Nadie le dijo que el maldito bocazas se uniría! Pensó con ira y cierta sorna. Charles sabia de su animadversión por el inmortal - ¡Auch! También te eche de menos, Wolvy – Logan atravesó el otro hombro y lo levanto en vilo, sosteniéndolo por encima suyo, preparado para arrojarlo. Los estallidos de los cañones hicieron un sonido sordo, ahogado y silenciado… sólo la sangre de Wolverine explicó los disparos que Deadpool realizo en un segundo. Las balas escupiéndose del cuerpo duro y mutado de Logan, dieron arcadas a Tormenta – Hagamos esto en un lugar más privado. Los niños no deben de ver esta violencia.

-Deadpool – Saludo Remi, evitando que Logan siguiera - ¿Qué no eres independiente?

-Pues – Alzo los hombros… todo lo que podía - Coloso me convenció. Es difícil decirle "no" a esos huevos - Viniendo de Deadpool, no sabían si decantarse por el significante "valor" o por la variable "sexo". Deadpool era versátil y Coloso insistente, correcto pero insistente. Como un mal perdedor que no acepta el rechazo de la linda Wendy. Casi capaz de hacer lo que fuera por tener a Wilson jugando en su bando - ¿A quién asesinaremos hoy?

Logan contrajo sus garras y Wilson se estampo en el piso.

La cara reboto pero a nadie le importo.

Debajo de esa mascara expresiva estaba alguien que no moría.

Y puede que sólo Remi y Logan comprendieran lo que significaba en realidad.

-Y en caso de que Gambito y yo, no estemos… obedezcan al chiflado– Explico chirriando los dientes – En último caso.

-¡Si! – La irritante voz, alta y aguda penetro el humor de Logan. Remi le paso el comunicador a Wilson. Tener a un inmortal en el juego era mejor – ¡Tres hurras para mí! ¡Hip hip!

-Hurra – Respondió Remi. Logan le lanzo una mala mirada y se fue. Deadpool le sacaba de quicio y con Remi uniéndose a su juego, nada le quedaba – Bienvenido al equipo.

Tres. Eran tres equipos al inicio. Los chiquillos estaban muy pegados a sus traseros, casi olfateándolos como si fueran perros recién sacados del nicho de la manada. Remi freno a su equipo con el puño en alto, verificando que la esquina por la que doblaban era segura. Las cámaras en lo alto, no se movían. Enfocaban a un punto en específico y titilaban rojas pero no les seguían.

Por el ruido de arriba, el equipo de Logan se había topado con algo malo. Estallidos y explosivos eran suficientes para que buscaran más intrusos, no que se concentraran en un solo equipo. Eso inquietaba a Remi. Aun no comprendía como es que las cámaras no les seguían pese a que los grababa.

-¡Cuidado! – Grito Ciclope, cayéndole encima. Empujándole y sacándole del camino de un ataque. Gambito aprovecho para tocar la ropa del tipo que les derrumbo el techo encima y le dio una carga kinésica – Yoooooo – Ciclope lanzo su rayo láser y Gambito no pudo detenerlo.

El haz de fuego penetro el chaleco de combate del tipo y le perforo la carne, le hizo un hoyo que salía por la espalda y seguía su rumbo hasta una de las habitaciones que se resguardaba bajo máxima seguridad. Las letras amarillas y negras se derritieron en su placa con el rojo vestigio destructor. El impacto aterrizo sobre los tubos de ensaye y la computadora que hacia todo en los laboratorios.

Las centrifugadoras se pusieron a trabajar. Separando los compuestos de las muestras en su interior, las que descuidadamente se habían quedado olvidadas por el asistente de turno.

La cuenta regresiva comenzó sin que nadie lo notara.

-¡Jamás! – Gambito se puso de pie. Sacudiendo el polvo de los hombros. Soportando la postura autosuficiente del adolescente – Jamás hagas eso en un sitio cerrado. Por si no los has notado, no conocemos que hay aquí. No sabes si vas a darle a una bomba detrás de la puerta. Explosiones pequeñas, Ciclope. Uso pequeño. Esto no es la guerra. Delimita los ataques de acuerdo al campo de acción. ¡Es un puto cuarto!

-Te salve el trasero – Reclamo.

-Mi sexy trasero estaba bien, Ciclope – Afirmo - Alex pensaba mejor las cosas – Scott se quedó callado, mordiéndose los labios para no hacer queso suizo a Remi. Odiaba que metieran a su hermano en todas partes. Ya sabía que no era suficiente. No tenían que recordárselo – Andando.

.

.

.

Por su parte, Logan olfateaba un hedor nauseabundo desde que se separara de Remi y de Wilson, el aroma le atrajo a los pisos superiores de los laboratorios. La joven Tormenta, con los ojos blancos, apuntaba nerviosamente a cualquier cosa que se moviera. Casi le daba ternura su nerviosismo. Era tan diferente de la Tormenta que conoció hacia tantos años, antes de saltar en el tiempo y quedarse en el pasado en un cuerpo que pese a ser suyo no lo era realmente.

Viendo las notas en los libros y las formulas en pintarrones, uno a uno, jóvenes hombres les hicieron frente. No tenían del todo una masa muscular crecida, Logan juraba que eran novatos. Nueva carne de cañon eclipsada por una suma de efectivo al final de la quincena mayor a la que el gobierno daba o la que la guerra en las fronteras dejaba.

Había pocos soldados.

Eso no le gustaba a Logan.

Los grandes laboratorios siempre contrataban seguridad que avergonzaba a los gobiernos.

Las cámaras hiperbáricas. Las camas de sueño. Los tubos de alimentación. El plástico quirúrgico. Los metales varios. Las muestras etiquetadas y los respiradores, eran una prueba concisa de que lo que fuera que hicieran ahí, debía de ser importante… pero ¿Y la seguridad? Si era así de importante, normal que la seguridad fuera equivalente.

Todo era simple.

Javier les dijo que entraran.

Lo hicieron.

Debían de ver… vieron.

Vieron con demasiada facilidad… como si el científico detrás supiera que no saldrían.

Y todo tuvo sentido.

-Nos vamos – Ordeno.

Tormenta y Júbilo se miraron.

-¿¡Que no oyeron!? – Afilo sus garras. El adamantium quebró su carne, la sangro un mínimo que apenas alguien podría oler y retrocedió, cuidando a esas mocosas que seguían sus órdenes con el miedo tatuado en sus bonitos rostros – Esto apesta.

Logan siguió las conexiones eléctricas. Si estaba en lo correcto no podrían salir por donde entraron, a estas alturas debieron de sellar su ruta. Se sentía en la rueda de hámster. Corriendo para el deleite de su observador.

Trotaron y terminaron con los siguientes hombres que intentaron frenarlos.

Una explosión de más y de menos. Las armas escupiendo sus balas. El metal chocando contra metal.

-Logan – Dijo Remi, tan sorprendido por encontrarlos. Apenas se alegró porque en el choque Logan no le insertara sus afiladas amiguitas.

-Frantoche – Respondió, aun viendo los cables – Charles tiene razón. Soltaran su bomba.

El estallido los cobijo.

Las palabras se consumieron en la burbuja de escombro y gas. Una gruesa capa gris que les pico la nariz y a la orden de Logan, dejaron de respirar.

Mantener el oxígeno era prioridad. Moverse sólo conseguiría que se murieran rápido.

-Cuida a los mocosos – Remi le miro espantado, tapando la nariz y boca de las chicas. A las que tenía al alcance. Su enorme mano cubría perfectamente. Y temía ahogarlas antes de conseguir salir - No tardo.

Logan inspiro, hondo, profundo… llenando sus pulmones hasta conseguir pillar el olor del azulito. Los comunicadores no servían. Las gruesas paredes absorbían las ondas electromagnéticas. Cero teléfonos. Cero comunicadores. Cero radios. Sólo existía una forma de salir.

-¡Logan! – Wolverine ignoro la orden velada. La voz de Remi se apagaba. Tenía que darse prisa - ¡Logan!

Tres pisos arriba Nightcrawler, atrapado, golpeaba los cristales de la cámara hiperbárica en la que le encerraron. Deadpool peleaba con los miembros de seguridad.

El brillo de las espadas de Wade destazaban y atravesaban la carne rompiendo los huesos. Saltando sobre una pierna pues le volaron la derecha con un arma pesada. Nightcrawler admitía que en desventaja Deadpool era impresionante, un gran jugador que se valía de todo a su mano para mantener su cabeza sobre el cuello.

Arrancaba los ojos y rompía cuellos. Metía sus manos enguantadas en la boca de los enemigos y jalaba hacia abajo, dislocando o arrancando la mandíbula. Así fue como Logan les encontró.

Logan salto, corrió y aterrizo sobre el hombre que estaba por atacar a Deadpool por la espalda. Le hizo brocheta y le asesino, como hacia tanto tiempo no hacía. Como cuando Deadpool y él habían estado en los mismos escuadrones de asalto.

-Podía solo – Chillo – Wolverine travieso, no puedes tener toda la diversión para ti solito – Logan sacó a Kurt. Esos tubos que suprimían las habilidades mutantes le traían malos recuerdos. Apostaba que Wade pensaba lo mismo – Bueno… ahora sólo deberé de comprar un zapato… ¿Qué hare con el otro?

-Para mañana estarás como nuevo – Le contesto de mala gana – Soltaron el gas – Kurt trago duro. El amanecer del final estaba ahí, con ellos. – Mejor no respires. Deberás de sacarnos de aquí.

Kurt presto atención y se movió justo a donde Logan le ordenaba. Las coordenadas dictadas fueron precisas, en un puff estaban cargando a Tormenta, Ciclope y Júbilo.

La masa molecular era mucha. Kurt seguía teniendo miedo al mover a tantas personas. No había problema con tres…hasta con cuatro. Pero eran muchos. Distintas formas, diferentes dimensiones, asimilarlas todas le costaba.

-Váyanse – Logan volvió a ordenar.

Remi soltó la cadena humana y trato de pasar a la casi desmayada Jubilo a Wilson, él debía de quedarse con Logan. No lo abandonaría. Logan cuidaba de su espalda y él cuidaba a Logan. Así funcionaban.

Logan parpadeo, apretando los puños. Una vieja señal de dolor por saber que Remi estaba con él. Que curarle las heridas hacia años y hoy era lo mismo.

Wilson golpeo a Gambito. Le desmayo. No tenían tiempo para discutir quien era un héroe y quien no, los premios al mejor mártir se daban el próximo mes; hoy estaban para salir con vida y aclamar al egoísta. Diez segundos más de asfixia y los daños serian irreversibles. Con dos menos, Kurt consiguió desaparecerse. Llegar a una zona libre del humo maligno. De la sede enemiga. Lejos de todo y con aire fresco los pulmones ardieron. Se incendiaron apenas los expandieron en la primera bocanada.

Aun medio idos por la sinapsis entorpecida.

-Ustedes sí que son todo un caso – Ronroneo Wilson, limpiando sus espadas. Reflejándose en ellas - ¿Quién lo diría? Romeo y Julieta les queda corto – Logan se tronó el cuello – Animo, hombre, si regresamos te recibirá como un héroe.

-No conoces al Francés – Se burló – Remi me gritara un buen rato.

-Mi pito de cromo es un tanto cargante pero… - Logan comprendía – No lo cambiaria.

-Gracias – Wade se sonrojo bajo la máscara – Gracias.

La cosa era simple. Ellos entraban, volaban las instalaciones. Quemaban las huellas en cada disquete de computadora. Se aseguraban que la formula no fuera replicable, se guardaban la formula en la cabeza y asesinaban al maniaco doctor que juraba y perjuraba que hacia lo correcto al evaporar a los mutantes de la faz del planeta.

Sin bajas.

Como debió de ser desde el inicio…

Con los dos más rudos del equipo X-men.

-Ehhhh, creo que nos toca de cincuenta y cincuenta – Repartió Deadpool.

-Tus matemáticas apestan – Logan contaba a veinticinco hombres más el científico que corría con su portafolio a las zonas seguras para su extracción. Recién bajado de la nube imaginaria de poderío. Tal y como le gustaban esas ratas. Temblando por el inminente final.

El bélico grito de Wolverine fue la señal para que la lluvia de plomo les cayera encima, rompiéndoles de a poco. Mermándoles pero no deteniéndoles.

Armas de guerra.

Con el alma partida.

Así eran esos dos.

Uno por arriba, saltando y girando sobre su eje y por debajo, el otro que rompía piernas y mutilaba a quien se acercara.

Para cuando Wilson y Logan llegaron a donde el sujeto sin rostro y bata blanca estaba, todo había sido fuego y dolor.

.

.

.

Remi estaba inconsciente para cuando el laboratorio exploto.

.

.

.

ammmmm... perdón por la enorme tardanza

gracias por leer


End file.
